


Grace

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A thank you on this holiday for some, a day of drudgery in the cooking for others and just another Thursday for still other folks. Most importantly, it is the birthday of alexxphoenix42, many happy returns, sweetness.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



John always marveled at Sherlock's grace; even exhausted, or stroppy, or in bed with a cold as he was today, he always managed to have enough of a sense of himself to never appear to be out of control. Perhaps it was simply his lanky, naturally lean form, or his elegant, ridiculously long fingers that could drive him insane within moments - or his public school education, that taught him how to hold himself together no matter the situation.

"Johhnnnn."

"Hmmm?" John looked up from his book and sighed as he knew Sherlock's fever had spiked again.

"I feel terrible. I hate to ask, but could you, will you just hold me until I fall asleep again?"

John nodded, placed his bookmark back into place, he hadn't been reading anyway, had just been watching Sherlock as he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He undressed and slipped under the covers, shivering as he gathered Sherlock's overly heated body into his arms. "I'm sorry you feel so bloody awful, love." He nuzzled Sherlock's sweaty, matted curls and ran his fingers lightly over his back, trying to ease his discomfort. "I'm so sorry, love."

Sherlock sighed and whispered into John's chest. "Thank you, John, you are - hmmm - my grace. I love you..." then he was asleep once more, as John kissed his brow.


End file.
